Rad Hair Do
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Gaara kena marah Nenek Chiyo akibat ulah iseng sepupunya yang sama-sama berambut merah, Sasori. Loh kok bisa? Apa yang terjadi sih sebenarnya? Ulah iseng macam apa pula yang dilakukan Sasori terhadap Gaara? Semuanya cuma ada di Rad Hair Do!


**Rad (Red & Bad) Hair Do**  
>Oleh <strong>Charice Claire Vizziny<br>Naruto **oleh **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Starring:<br>**Sasori  
>Sabaku no Gaara<p>

**Featuring:  
><strong>Chiyo

**Rated:  
><strong>K+(Kids Plus, 12+)

**Genres:  
><strong>Family dan Humor

**Tipe:  
><strong>Cerita Pendek

* * *

><p>1. <em>Out of Character<br>_2. _Slang language  
><em>3. _Alternate Universe_

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore kurang lima belas menit. Kedua pemuda dengan rambut merah yang mencolok tampak sedang asik bermain-main di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Lebih tepatnya, salah seorang diantara mereka yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara sedang asik memotret pemandangan yang ada dengan kamera SLR-nya, sementara yang seorang lagi dengan nama Sabaku no Sasori sedang asik mengamati seekor belalang… yang sebentar lagi akan segera ditangkapnya.<p>

Kedua mata pemuda yang bernama Sasori ini sangatlah tenang hingga ia dijuluki sebagai 'si tukang tidur' oleh teman-teman sebayanya akibat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ngantuk, padahal sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka tidur. Si belalang hijau tetap setia bertengger di atas rumput tempatnya berada sejak lama, tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan oleh kedua mata bulat milik Sasori tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasori menggerakkan kedua tangannya… mengurung si belalang rapat-rapat. "_Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi_…" gumamnya dalam hati. Namun ketika ia ingin mengunci si belalang di dalam kedua tangannya, secara tiba-tiba sekali ia mendapat tubrukan dari belakang.

Rupanya pemuda berambut merah satu lagi tidak sengaja menubruknya karena ingin memotret burung-burung yang sedang terbang bersama-sama di atas langit yang luas. Tidak diragukan lagi, si belalang akhirnya kabur karena takut pada tangan Sasori.

"Aduh! Eh, maaf…" ujar Gaara sembari menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sedang menatapnya dengan gusar. Walau begitu, wajahnya tidak tampak gusar—tetap tenang dan ngantuk seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, maaf… eh, lo tuh kalo jalan kira-kira dong! Masa nggak liat sih gue lagi jongkok di sini?" celetuk Sasori kesal. Kemudian ia berdiri dari jongkoknya dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari serpihan-serpihan rumput yang menempel. "Gara-gara lo, belalang yang mau gue tangkep jadi kabur!"

Gaara hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan Sasori tersebut. "Ya lagian belalang ditangkepin, kurang kerjaan banget sih lo," katanya sambil memotret dengan menggunakan kamera kesayangannya itu. "Masa jauh-jauh ke kampung nenek gini cuma buat nangkepin belalang doang? Belalang sih tinggal ngesot dari rumah juga banyak! Kayak gue dong, foto-fotoin pemandangan yang lo cuma bisa liat di perkampungan kayak gini doang." Ia melanjutkan dengan bangga.

"Iya deh iya," ujar Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Eh, asal lo tau aja ya, tadinya itu belalang kalo udah gue tangkep mau gue kasih ke lo! Sayang lo udah nabrak gue duluan… jangan-jangan lo sengaja lagi." Katanya sambil menunjuk batang hidung Gaara dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Gaara mengerutkan kedua dahinya, siap untuk memprotes. "Idih… ge-er banget sih lo jadi orang! Itu artinya Tuhan melindungi gue dari rencana jahat lo, tau nggak?" ia berkata sambil mengutak-ngatik kamera SLR-nya. Wajar saja bila Gaara sangat menyayangi kameranya itu—ia tidak mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Ia harus merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk bisa mendapatkan kamera berkualitas tinggi itu. "Makanya, sama sepupu sendiri jangan iseng! Gitu kan akibatnya."

Sasori hanya bisa mencibir. Lalu ia menoleh ke atas karena ia merasa hari sudah semakin gelap, dan benar saja. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Itu artinya, mereka harus berjalan pulang ke rumah nenek mereka yang bernama Chiyo.

Perjalanan sepasang saudara sepupu ini memakan waktu kurang lebih sekitar lima belas menit jika hanya ditempuh dengan menggunakan kaki. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada beberapa penduduk sekitar yang mengira mereka adalah saudara kembar identik karena sosok mereka yang sama persis jika dilihat dari belakang. Hal ini terjadi karena kesalahan Deidara—salah seorang teman dekat Sasori—dalam memotong rambut Sasori.

"Eh… _by the way_, gue laper nih—dari siang belom makan, keasikan jalan," ujar Gaara di tengah-tengah perjalanannya dengan Sasori yang diliputi keheningan karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Hanya suara jangkrik dan burung saja yang dapat didengar. "Lo bawa duit gitu nggak? Makan di warung yuk." Lanjutnya sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Sasori.

"Aduh lo tuh ya jadi orang jangan boros, dong! Bentar lagi kita juga sampe di rumah Nenek!" seru Sasori. "Lo tau kan Nenek pasti masakin makanan buat kita? Lo juga tau kan kalo dia pasti bakal tersinggung kalo kita nggak mau makan masakannya dia? Lagian gue juga nggak bawa duit sama sekali…"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Iya sih, gue tau… tapi lo juga tau kan kalo masakannya Nenek tuh aneh-aneh?"

"Abis mau diapain lagi? Nenek kan orangnya bawel banget soal kesopanan, emang sih dia nggak bakalan marahin kita secara langsung gitu, cuma pasti dia bakalan nyeramahin kita non-stop!" kata Sasori.

Tanpa terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Nenek Chiyo. Mereka menggunakan waktu untuk saling bertukar pandangan sejenak.

"_Well_, _here goes nothing_…" celetuk Sasori sambil membuka pintu rumah Nenek Chiyo secara perlahan.

* * *

><p>"Nenek Chiyo! Kita pulang!" seru Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan sambil berjalan memasuki rumah nenek mereka dari pintu utama setelah melepas alas kaki. Sahutan mereka tersebut langsung mendapat jawaban dari sang Chiyo sendiri—ia tampak sedang mempersiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam.<p>

"Wah! Kalian udah pulang? Pas banget! Nenek baru aja selesai siapin makan malem buat kalian," kata Nenek Chiyo dengan suaranya yang parau. Meski begitu, wajahnya yang sudah keriput tetap bisa tersenyum ramah. Ketika Sasori dan Gaara sampai, Nenek Chiyo sedang menata piring di ruang makan. "Kalian udah jalan-jalan dari siang, pasti laper kan? Tenang aja, Nenek udah masakin makanan khusus buat kalian!"

Sasori dan Gaara bertukar pandangan sambil memasang senyuman palsu. Mereka lalu berjalan berimpitan dan agak saling mendorong untuk menentukan siapa yang akan duduk di meja makan duluan, tentu saja baik Gaara maupun Sasori tidak mau jadi orang yang duduk duluan itu. Tindakan ini sukses membuat Nenek Chiyo terkekeh geli meski ia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa arti dari sikap kedua cucunya yang aneh itu. Hampir saja ia lupa jika kedua cucunya ini sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Terakhir kali mereka datang berkunjung ke kampungnya seperti ini adalah sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Tiba-tiba saja Nenek Chiyo menyodorkan piring yang ditutupi oleh tudung saji berwarna merah jambu ke hadapan kedua cucunya yang berambut merah tersebut. Gaara dan Sasori segera bertambah panik. Sekali lagi mereka bertukar pandangan dan senyum palsu merekapun jadi terlihat semakin aneh.

"Apaan nih, Nek? Nenek masak apa? Wanginya enak, lumayan… tapi aku belom pernah nyium yang kayak gini." Kata Sasori, sedikit berbasa-basi. Sebetulnya aroma masakan Nenek Chiyo aneh sekali menurutnya, bahkan hampir membuatnya mual. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori menuju ke Nenek Chiyo yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan-jangan… Nenek masak kodok?" ujarnya khawatir dan serius. Nenek Chiyo tidak akan tersinggung jika hanya dijatuhi dugaan seperti ini saja.

Dalam sekejap, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang bisa didengar.

"Kenapa harus kodok? Kayak nggak ada binatang lain aja." Celetuk Sasori.

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. "Nggak tau, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran kodok. Abis lo bilang katanya lo belom pernah nyium yang kayak gitu sih." Ujarnya santai.

Sasori menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia mulai terpengaruh akan kata-kata saudara sepupunya.

"Udah, daripada kalian ribut, mending kalian buka tudung sajinya!" seru Nenek Chiyo antusias.

Sasori sebagai sepupu yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk mengangkat tudung saji yang menutupi masakan Nenek Chiyo yang misterius sekaligus menegangkan itu. Seiring dengan terbukanya tudung saji, Nenek Chiyo berseru, "Tadaaa!" layaknya para pelakon film.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasori bahkan sampai lupa untuk meletakkan kembali tudung saji yang baru saja diangkatnya saking terkejutnya. Ia melotot kaget, begitu juga dengan adik sepupunya.

"I… ini apaan, Nek?" tanya Gaara setelah beberapa saat.

Nenek Chiyo tertawa. Nenek yang satu ini memang terkenal unik disamping kecerewetannya. "Kamu tau _escargot_ nggak? Nah, ini _escargot _ala Nenek Chiyo!" serunya antusias.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Oh! Maksud Nenek makanan pembuka ala Prancis itu?"

Nenek Chiyo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Meski tinggal di perkampungan, pada saat muda dulu, Nenek Chiyo merupakan orang yang sangat kaya raya. Makanya, tak heran jika gaya hidupnya tergolong elit dan mewah. Setelah suaminya meninggal dan usianya menua, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota dan hidup di pedesaan yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Wah, kalo gitu berarti… semua yang ada di piring ini tuh siput dong!" pekik Sasori sambil menunjuk piring di hadapannya. "_Escargot _itu kan isinya siput yang dimasak."

Gaara yang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang _escargot _itu hanya bisa melotot dan menarik nafas kaget.

"Iya! Betul! Seratus buat Sasori!" seru Nenek Chiyo sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasori dengan sedikit keras. "Kalian udah tau kan itu apa? Ayo dimakan dong sekarang!"

"I, iya Nek…" Gaara berkata dengan sungkan.

Dengan tampang yang tidak mengenakkan dan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Gaara mulai memakan siput-siput yang telah dimasak dengan senang hati oleh neneknya yaitu Nenek Chiyo. Begitu pula dengan Sasori. Malang sekali nasib mereka berdua—sudah kelaparan, disuruh memakan siput, tak bisa menolak sedikitpun pula. Walau kadang mereka bangga memiliki nenek yang keren seperti Nenek Chiyo, tetap saja hal seperti ini membuat mereka jengkel dan menderita.

Rasa _escargot _buatan Nenek Chiyo bombastis sekali. Dalam artian yang buruk, sayangnya. Gaara dan Sasori—terutama Gaara, berusaha mati-matian untuk terus memakan siput-siput itu meskipun rasanya sangatlah aneh bin ajaib. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya Gaara sudah hampir muntah, akan tetapi ia berhasil menahannya karena tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan neneknya… juga tidak ingin diceramahi panjang lebar.

"Waaah! _Escargot _buatan Nenek enak bangeeet!" seru Gaara, pura-pura riang setelah menghabiskan sepiring siput dengan penuh perjuangan. Baik ia maupun sepupunya, Sasori, sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak sedikitpun. Nenek Chiyo terus mengawasi kedua cucunya ini dari awal mula mereka mulai memakan _escargot _buatannya sampai akhir.

"Iya iya iya! Rasanya nggak kalah sama yang di restoran-restoran kota!" seru Sasori menimpali.

Senyum Nenek Chiyo melebar. "Bagus kalo kalian suka! Eh tapi kalian jangan kemana-mana dulu, Nenek masih punya satu makanan lagi buat kalian," katanya antusias. Walau begitu, kata-katanya terdengar seperti vonis hukuman di telinga Sasori dan Gaara. "Tapi yang ini bukan makanan inti, kayak _snack _gitu—pasti kalian suka!"

Sasori dan Gaara bertukar pandangan dengan ekspresi palsu yang masing-masing sudah tahu persis apa artinya. Mereka kembali menatap Nenek Chiyo setelah beberapa detik.

"_S_-_snack _apaan, Nek?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu namun tetap berusaha terlihat bersemangat.

Nenek Chiyo tampak mengambil sesuatu yang terletak di belakang tubuhnya. Daritadi Gaara dan Sasori sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan sesuatu itu. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak semakin cepat, dan tanpa terasa peluh-peluh keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Perasaan gue nggak enak nih…" ujar Sasori pelan sambil menyenggol lengan Gaara.

"Sama, gue juga!" balas Gaara pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja Nenek Chiyo sudah berbalik menghadap Sasori dan Gaara lagi, secara otomatis mengagetkan kedua saudara sepupu berambut merah itu lagi. Di kedua tangannya sudah ada toples besar yang penuh dengan sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat. "INI DIA! BELALANG GOREEEEEEENG!"

Sontak Gaara dan Sasori langsung pingsan… di dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, di sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar namun memiliki suasana yang sangat nyaman tengah berbaring dua pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut merah menyala yang sedang menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan kosong dan suram. Mereka baru saja mengalami kejadian yang bisa dibilang, tidak begitu menyenangkan.<p>

"Gila ya… sekarang di perut gue udah ada sekitar puluhan belalang… yang udah digoreng…" kata Sasori lirih tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan. "Ironis banget nggak sih? Sebelum ke sini kan gue mau nangkep belalang."

"Mungkin itu yang namanya hukum karma," celetuk Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan juga. "Oke, sekarang gue beneran percaya kalo hukum karma itu emang ada… eh, ngomong-ngomong soal belalang, kayaknya gue udah gila deh Sas."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah? Gila gimana maksud lo?" tanyanya, sedikit panik.

"…_Believe it or not_, masa gue kepengen makan belalang goreng itu lagi… gila nggak tuh?"

"…_What the hell_… lo kenapa, Gaar?"

"Nggak tau, gue ngerasa belalang goreng itu tuh enak… krenyes krenyes garing garing manis gimana gitu… tadi masih nyisa kan? Ambilin dong Sas."

Mendengar itu, Sasori langsung bangkit dari tidurannya. "Ogah ah! Males! Kalo nanti gue disuruh yang aneh-aneh lagi sama Nenek gimana? Lo mau tanggung jawab?" gerutunya.

Gaara menatap saudara sepupunya tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk bergerak. "Ck! Nggak bakalan! Udah deh lo percaya aja sama gue, gue lagi mager banget nih. Masa sih lo nggak mau nolongin gue? Cuma tinggal ngambil itu toples kesini doang, kok! Nggak susah kan? Ayolaaah Saaas!" serunya dengan nada membujuk.

"Iya iya gue ambilin! Tapi kalo gue sampe kena masalah, awas aja lo ya!" tandas Sasori sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan serius.

Bukannya merasa khawatir atau apa, Gaara justru malah merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi membelakangi Sasori dengan malas. "Terserah lo deh, intinya tuh belalang goreng harus ada di sini."

* * *

><p>Dengan setengah hati dan perasaan was-was, Sasori menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tempat toples berisi belalang goreng milik Nenek Chiyo berada. Toples itu masih berada di atas meja makan tempat dirinya dan Gaara mengalami 'siksaan pencernaan' barusan. Sasori menghembuskan nafas lega—tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Nenek Chiyo. Sepertinya neneknya itu sedang asik menonton televisi di kamar pribadinya.<p>

Lantas Sasori melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai. Langkah demi langkah ia tempuh dengan cepat menuju ke arah meja makan. Suasana ketika itu sedang sangat sepi dan cenderung gelap karena sudah malam. Walau sebetulnya Sasori tidak ingin mengakuinya, sebenarnya ia merasa agak takut dan ngeri saat itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedang menghadapi situasi yang menegangkan. Padahal apa yang menegangkan dari sebuah perjalanan sederhana dan singkat untuk mengambil toples berisi belalang goreng?

Namun rupanya keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak pada Sasori—tepat ketika ia baru menyentuh toples berisi belalang goreng tersebut, ia mendengar adanya suara pintu kamar yang sedang dibuka dari belakang.

Tentu saja itu adalah suara kamar neneknya seorang.

"_Waduh_! _Mampus_, _gue_!" gumam Sasori dalam hati.

"…Gaara?"

Baru saja Sasori ingin menoleh ke belakang, dirinya sudah disangka Gaara duluan oleh sang Nenek. Wajar saja karena selain potongan rambut mereka yang sama persis bila dilihat dari belakang, suasana yang sedang remang-remang membuat penglihatan Nenek Chiyo yang sudah tua itu menjadi agak kabur.

Sasori memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko. Kalau dia dengan berbaik hati memberitahu neneknya jika dia itu sebenarnya bukanlah Gaara melainkan Sasori, dia takut jika dirinya nanti akan dijatuhi hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi Gaara sedang tidak ada di sana, masa sih dia harus menderita sendirian? Enak saja!

"_Ngapain gue nengok_? _Gue kan Sasori_, _bukan Gaara_. _Gaara mah di atas noh lagi tidur-tiduran kayak Si Kabayan_." Pikir Sasori dalam hati.

Nenek Chiyo lalu tetap memanggil Sasori sebagai 'Gaara' selama beberapa kali dari kejauhan sementara Sasori sendiri tetap mengacuhkan panggilan demi panggilan tersebut. Akhirnya Nenek Chiyo menyerah juga. Rupanya ia keluar dari kamarnya karena ingin pergi ke kamar kecil yang terletak dekat dengan kamarnya. Setelah Nenek Chiyo masuk ke dalam kamar kecil, Sasori langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dengan Gaara secepat kilat.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Gaara dan Sasori—terutama Gaara, bangun menyambut hari dengan penuh semangat. Setelah membereskan kamar yang mereka pakai untuk menginap dan mandi, mereka segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama dengan Nenek Chiyo. Kebiasaan Nenek Chiyo adalah memasak yang aneh-aneh untuk makan malam, jadi kalau urusan sarapan, Nenek Chiyo sangat bisa diandalkan.<p>

Karena _mood _Gaara sedang bagus, ia langsung senang begitu melihat Nenek Chiyo—seolah-olah seluruh penderitaannya semalam hilang begitu saja akibat satu toples belalang goreng yang sekarang sudah jadi cemilan favoritnya. "Neneeek! Masak apa aja nih pagi ini?" serunya semangat.

Nenek Chiyo menjawab dengan ramah dan gembira seperti biasanya, namun ketika sarapan sudah dimulai…

"Gaara, Nenek seneng kamu suka masakan Nenek, tapi kamu tetep harus belajar sopan santun." Kata Nenek Chiyo tegas namun tetap riang.

Gaara yang sudah paham sekali akan nada bicara neneknya yang satu ini lantas mengerutkan dahi. "Belajar sopan santun? Emang aku ngapain, Nek?"

Sasori mulai kehilangan konsentrasi terhadap sarapannya.

"Kamu itu semalem Nenek panggil nggak nengok," ujar Nenek Chiyo. "Padahal Nenek udah manggil kamu berkali-kali kamu masih nggak nengok, kan nggak sopan itu namanya."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertambah heran. "Hah? Semalem? Nenek manggil aku berkali-kali? _Kapan_?" seingatnya, Nenek Chiyo itu bukanlah seseorang yang suka berhalusinasi, terbawa mimpi, berjalan tidur, dan sebagainya. Jadi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Loh kamu emang nggak denger apa lupa apa gimana? Itu kan kamu semalem ke meja makan ngambil toples belalang goreng, terus Nenek keluar kamar ngeliat kamu, abis itu Nenek manggil kamu tapi kamunya nggak nengok-nengok." Kata Nenek Chiyo, sukses membuat Gaara mengirimkan _death glare _pada Sasori yang pura-pura tidak tahu di sebelahnya.

Nenek Chiyo tidak suka dibantah. Jadi kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain pasrah.

"Oh yang itu, maaf Nek aku nggak denger…" Gaara berkata pelan. Namun ternyata itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk selamat dari ceramah panjang lebar non-stop ala Nenek Chiyo. Seharian ia 'dihukum' atas kesalahan yang sebetulnya tidak dilakukannya itu, sementara Sasori hanya bisa kabur ala Mr. Bean.

Malamnya, setelah hukuman dari Nenek Chiyo akhirnya habis, Gaara mendatangi Sasori yang sedang membaca komik sambil berbaring di kamar yang mereka tempati bersama.

"Eh, Gaara… gimana ceramahnya? Udah selesai?" tanya Sasori sok _innocent_.

Gaara diam saja. Ia malah mengambil bantal besar yang kebetulan terletak di dekatnya. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasori layaknya seorang psikopat remaja.

"_Sorry _Gaar, jangan marah _please_… hehe…"

"SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SIALAN LOOOOOOO!"

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Hehe... hehe... -_- cerita ini aneh banget ya? Udah OOC kebangetan, bahasa <em>slang<em>, waduh kacau banget deh pokoknya! Nggak tau nih Chace lagi suka bikin cerita berbahasa_ slang_! Maaf ya kalo jelek banget :( oh ya ngomong-ngomong kalo boleh jujur nih, sebenernya cerita ini _based on true story _loooh! Nggak semuanya sih, cuma sebagian besar aja. Menurut kalian gaya bahasa kayak gini tuh enak dibaca nggak sih? Kalian suka nggak gaya bahasa kayak gini? Maksudnya dialognya slang tapi deskripsinya baku? Menurut kalian kalo gaya bahasanya gini tapi genrenya nggak humor tuh gimana? Bagus nggak? Mohon opininya yaaa semua ;)

Terus terus Chace juga mau nanya, kalo misalnya omongan dalem hati gitu tuh ditulisnya kayak omongan biasa apa gimana? Yang di cerita ini udah bener belom? Terus kalo keluar kedalam tuh ditulisnya digabung apa dipisah? Mohon dijawab yaaa makasih sebelumnya :) pokoknya kalo ada kesalahan penulisan mohon diberitahu. Charice alias Chace undur diri dulu, kapan-kapan bawa cerita lagi! _Adios_!


End file.
